Louise Misumi
, was a character of Mahou Shoujo Site. Appearance Louise was a pale skin girl, with short black hair and black eyes. Her wardrobe is made up of a black long-sleeved sweater, with a short skirt and long black stockings And she carries a red school bag. the emblem when using her stick is the Roman numeral IX with the emblem appearing inside her eyes And her hair changing color in the tip like highlights.It appears that she is a small petite girl, showing how she is even shorter than Alice. Personality Not much is known about Louise's personality, however as she killed many suspects/guilty criminals who escaped prosecution from the legal system from her adoptive brother's unsolved cases, she may have had a strong sense of justice and a brutal merciless side in punishing those she considered evil. She was revealed to have had a close relationship with her adoptive family, having enjoyed playing videogames with her adoptive sister, Alice, and looked up and admired her adoptive brother, Kiichiro, as a policeman. History Louise's biological parents are unknown, or when or how she met Kiichiro Misumi or Alice Misumi and when they adopted her, but she did receive a stick from Magical Girl Site before her adoptive sister, Alice, becoming a magical girl. She thought highly of her older brother as she began killing the suspects of her brother's unsolved cases as her brother expressed frustration over them walking away without being punished as he knew they were guilty but where able to escape prosecution of the legal system, seeing this made her kill them without remorse until she finally used up all her lifespan, before vanishing she called her brother and told him how grateful she was to him and apologized that she wouldn't be able to see him or Alice again. Ability Her stick is a Flute, its exact powers haven't been shown yet but the victims of this flute where shown to have their bodies fully intact, with them only bleeding from their eyes and nose as such her stick may have to power to cause internal damage to the human body, given her Emblem and design of her Stick it's likely she received it from Ni. Trivia * Her name Louise means glorious warrior. * The kanji for her adoptive surname (美炭) means "beautiful" and "carbon". * Nana describes Louise as a elementary school little girl, despite being 13 years old and therefore attending middle school. * Her way of reason is the same as Keiji Komura as she took it upon herself to pass punishment to criminals. * If Louise had used up all her lifespan than she may have joined the Administrators and became one, if this is the case, it is unclear which Administrator is Louise. * In the Chapter 125, Aya Asagiri used her stick to turn Juuroku back to her true form as a Magical girl, from her hairstyle and lips it's likely that Juuroku was Louise. ** In the Chapter 131, it was confirmed that Louise ran out of life with a stick and was transformed into Juuroku. * In the Chapter 135, it was revealed that Louise may have been sexually assaulted by a crazy man obsessed with her, this may have been the factor that made her become a magical girl. ** However, the stalker was mysteriously teleported away from Louise and was left on top of a road sign, where Louise was then able to contact the police and her stalker was then arrested by her adoptive brother. *** This created a Domino effect, as she didn't suffer any kind of misfortune, she didn't become a magical girl and didn't die from overusing her Stick and thus didn't disappear, thus her adoptive sister never became a magical girl and their adoptive brother never investigated the Mahou Shoujo Site and thus never teamed up with Isoko Anjou and Nana. * She, Alice, Melissa, Erika, Ray and May are the only known characters to have common names that aren't Japanese. ** Louise is a French name with German origins. es:Louise Misumi Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Humans Category:Magical girls Category:Mahou Shoujo Site Category:Deceased